User blog:DandoonLuvsYou/PriPara: TSF Episode 5 - Ruby! Please wake up!
Rimi: Ruby!! Oh, what have I done?? Miki: It's not your fault. She wanted to have a normal life just like we do. Vanilla: (She flies up to Rimi and Miki). Please help her wake up~num!!! I really miss her! You two are the only ones who have been so close to her and I am forever grateful for being her friends. (She begins to cry and leans on Rimi). Rimi: Vanilla… (She gently pets Vanilla's fur and tears run from her eyes). Meganii: Another vocal doll taken down? Rimi: Meganii? Miki: AAAAAHH!!! (She faints). Rimi: Miki? Are you okay? Jake: We heard what happened. Rimi: Jake! What are you doing here? You don't have a PriTicket, do you? Jake: No, but I got a visitor tag because I told the staff that you two are my friends and I wanted to see you. Vanilla: Do something~num! Ruby was everything to me~num! Meganii: I will leave you all to help out. By the way, I want you to have this. Rimi: What is it? Meganii: It is a special necklace that we invented to help wake up vocal dolls that are unable to.i Miki: Shiny… Rimi: We are supposed to be working, not looking at shiny things. Miki: Oh, sorry. Meganii: Don't worry about it. (He winks and leaves the room). Miki: He is so dreamy… Rimi: Miki! Please wake up! I don't want you to end up like Ruby! Someone help me! Jake: (He hugs Rimi). Look…I don't want you to go through any bad experiences anymore. I know it is hard, but believe me; there are always ways to fix it. Rimi: Jake…I don't know what to say. (She hugs him back and begins to cry). Jake: (He takes out a hankercheif and wipes Rimi's tears from her face). All I want is to see you smile again. Vanilla: That was beautiful~num. Miki: (She snaps out of her daydream). Rimi, there is no time to play around. We have to work on helping Ruby. Rimi: Miki! You're back! Miki: Yes, but what's more important is to help Ruby because I have a plan to wake her up. Rimi: (She sees her phone ringing and takes it out). Hello? Kenji: Hey little sis. Rimi: Nii-chan! What are you calling me for? Kenji: I wanted to wish you luck on your upcoming performance. I am watching PriPara TV so I can watch over you. A few minutes later, Miki and Rimi are both on stage with their microphones set up and they step up while holding hangs. Rimi: Hello, PriPara. My name is Rimi Ayase. Miki: And my name is Miki Shibuki. Rimi and Miki: We have an announcement to make. Miki: A while ago after we came to PriPara, we met a very beautiful vocal doll who recently passed away. Her name is Ruby and not only did we teach her, but she helped us with our own experiences as well. We were going to do so many things together. Rimi: We were also thinking of making a team! Miki: Rimi? Rimi: Let me finish! This team is called Sweetie Angels and we have been making a debate on who should be the leader. But…we finally decided it would be Ruby. Miki: (She smiles at Rimi). Yes. We chose her to be the leader until this happened. But this won't stop us from being friends with her. This happens to most of the teams at PriPara, but Sweetie Angels will be like no other than that. It will be different. Rimi and Miki: Ruby! Please wake up! Anonymous voice: I am so proud of you. Rimi and Miki: Who said that?? Category:Blog posts Category:The Story of Friendship